Bruises
by BubblineAdoration
Summary: More Bubbline smut. Please leave feedback! Rated M for sexual content and some darker subjects.


A couple of hours had already gone by and PB was starting to get worried. Marceline had promised to be there by 1 am and it was nearly 4. Marcy may not have always been on time, but she was always there at least 10 minutes after she said she would be. PB figured fans at their gig must have held her up, so she tried to stay calm, but she had a feeling in her melon heart that something wasn't right. She was dressed in a blush colored light pink nighty that hit her mid thigh, with a small lacy slit. The bodice was also encrusted in the same lacy material, beautifully highlighting her voluptuous figure in all the right places. Her hair was straight and slightly damp from the hour long peach- cherry blossom scented bubble bath that she had taken to tend to her anxiety. She knew that Marcy was a big girl and that she could take care of herself, but she found herself acting like a worried Mother staying up late. Bonny returned to her bed, and decided to retire for the night, thinking that perhaps Marcy had just forgotten or passed out. Surprisingly, PB fell asleep as soon as her pretty little head hit the pillow and she dozed off into sweet candy coated dreams. Just as PB was starting to go into deep REM sleep, she heard the sound of her window sliding open. It was quiet, and PB was usually a deep sleeper but she knew exactly who would be there. She turned over on her side and stretched her arms out reaching for the headboard, still hazy with sleep. Marcy slowly made her way to PB, feeling exhausted from the long night. It was almost 6 am and Marcy was cutting it dangerously close to sunrise. She slipped under the soft satin sheets that were slightly warm from PBs body and cuddled into her princess, taking in her peachy flowery scent. PB snuggled underneath Marcy's thin; long arms and the Vamp tightened her hold on her. "Hello my love." Marcy whispered, kissing her lightly on the forehead. PB responded lifting her sleepy head and returning Marcy's kiss, this time on the lips. "Where have you been?" Bonny whispered back, with a slight tone of concern. "I got held up." Marcy said, tentatively trying to hide her face from PB. She settled her chin on top of PBs soft pink head, cuddling into her and stroking her thigh. PB sighed and pushed lightly at Marcy's chest, looking into her dark, sunken eyes. Marcy had a purple bruise on her right cheekbone, and her eyes were blacker then ever with a tinge of scarlet surrounding the irises. Her lips were tinted burgundy, with an ombre effect from the freshly drained blood that stained them. As PB examined her lady's face, she felt a terrible feeling of unease start to build at the pit of her stomach. Her eyes started to water and she moved closer, touching her forehead with Marcy's, closing her eyes and crying silently. Marcy gasped under her breath, lifting the princesses chin to look her in the eyes. "It's ok angel, I just had a bit of a feeding frenzy." PB looked back, not believing the words that she heard, but deciding it would be best if she left it at that for now. She nodded, tears streaming down her face, and sat up, hugging her knees. Marcy started to sit up too, but let out a small groan, and fell back down on the bed. PB turned, and lifted up Marceline's shirt, revealing another set of purple and blue bruises, covering her ribs and stomach. PB gasped, not wanting to continue lifting Marcy's white, holey t-shirt with "Sex pistols" sprayed horizontally across her chest written in black paint. But she continued, and to her relief, her small perky breasts were unharmed. PB sighed, looking over the vamps pale skin and softly tracing the flesh of her small breasts. Marcy responded, by exhaling and looking her princess in the eyes intensely. PB was smart enough to know that Marceline had gotten in trouble, she could tell by the look on her lover's face that something was not right. But she knew Marceline would never tell her anything that would make her worry. But despite how tough she acted, her eyes spoke for her. For a dead girl, her eyes looked especially emotionless, but PB could see a glimmer of hope and as she studied her Queen, she saw the right side of Marcy's lip rise in a smirk. This made PB giggle softly and she placed her lips on Marceline's chest, sucking gently on her erect nipple. She continued to work her way down Marcy's abdomen, being especially careful to kiss her damaged flesh gently. She made her way down to her hipbones, unbuttoning and pulling the black skinny jeans down her legs. This revealed another series of bruises on her bony hipbones, which Bonny looked at with concern. She pulled her red panties off and examined her love, taking in the gruesome, yet darkly beautiful sight before her. Marcy had left the window open, and slightly chilly night air had given the Queen goose bumps on her arms. The moonlight flooded in through the window, making Marceline's milky iridescent skin glow. Marcy sighed, relaxing lazily into the soft sheets, looking back at her princess with half lidded eyes. "I'll be gentle." PB whispered. Marceline smiled back sweetly, but the pain in her eyes was apparent. PB positioned her soft lips on Marcy's wetness, ravishing in her taste. This sensation made Marcy buck her hips against PBs mouth, which encouraged her to continue. She kissed her labia, and then sucked gently on her clit, slowly thrusting her fingers into Marcy's warm pussy. She moved painfully slow, which practically made Marceline go insane. She liked it rough and Bubblegum knew it, but she relished the feeling and sunk her nails into the bed sheets, moaning. PB continued slowly, enjoying every second that she tasted her queen. She slowly laced her free hand down her thigh, where she reached her own wetness and started to stroke as she pumped and sucked at Marcy's flesh slowly. This made Marcy moan louder, and she felt the tension of her orgasm grow stronger. "Glob bonny." Marcy let out between moans. "You're so fucking beautiful." Bonny continued, moaning between licks, as she pumped harder into her own pussy with three fingers. PB continued pleasuring her queen painstakingly slow, teasing her with her mouth. The sight before her combined with the pleasure Bonny was giving her, made her come and she felt her entire being relax in euphoria. "Come here." Marcy demanded. PB stopped what she was doing and met Marcy with her lips, kissing her gently. Marcy pushed her lips back with force, exploring PBs mouth with her forked tongue and sucking on her upper lip. She pressed her body against PBs, and pushed her back onto the king sized bed. Marcy straddled her and then pushed her nighty up above her thighs, and quickly thrusted her tongue inside of PBs pussy. This made her princess moan. Marcy lapped up the sugary wetness there and continued to suck on her aching, rosy clit. Then she started pumping her long, skilled fingers in and out of her princess. Taking her fingers all the way out and then thrusting back into the heavenly flesh. PB squealed, already feeling her orgasm consume her entire body. Marceline returned to her princesses' lips to keep her from screaming, still pumping in the princesses pussy with her fingers slowly. Pb moaned into Marceline's mouth, and arched her back, delighting in the feeling of Marceline's fingers, playing her like her bass. Then PB threw her head back, with her mouth open, reaching her limit. She came on Marceline's fingers and Marcy removed them, tasting her princess. Then she flopped down next to her princess, exhausted and still completely naked. PB, now covered in covered in sweat, sat up on her elbow, still breathing hard from the earth shattering orgasm. She got up and went to the wardrobe, Marcy let out a breathy "wait". Then the pinkette grabbed the black rock t-shirt that her girlfriend had gifted to her almost a decade ago. It was tattered and soft, and it smelled like fabric softener. Bonny grabbed it and crawled into bed, pulling it over the vamps head. Marcy pushed her arms through and smiled. PB smiled back, and kissed her on the cheek and covered her arms over Marceline's head, stroking her soft, layered hair. Marcy sighed with contentment and rested her head on Bonny's chest, where she fell asleep, breathing in the scent of peaches.


End file.
